


Not a date

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: Robert and Aaron move back into each other's orbit.





	1. In the cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the current storyline, but before Rebecca and the Whites find out about Robert's 'scheming'. He's helping with childcare and he and Aaron are on friendly terms, but have been keeping their distance from each other.

'Can I get you anything else?' Brenda asked, smiling. 'No thanks' Robert said, not looking up from his laptop. He'd been sitting in the cafe for about half an hour having finished his Americano a while ago. He was in no hurry, with nowhere else to be. In truth he felt at a bit of a loss this Saturday, with Seb spending the day with the Whites, so he'd found himself here, drinking coffee & browsing online.  
He'd decided to do a bit of online shopping for Vic & Diane's Christmas presents but as he was searching different sites, an ad for a men's hoodie had popped up, and caught his eye. Aaron would look great in that, Robert thought. He clicked on it to have a proper look, and saw a range of hoodies that just screamed 'Aaron' at him. Twenty minutes later, he'd seen several hoodies and tops that he knew would suit his ex perfectly. Obviously Robert had no intention of buying any of the clothes, but he was enjoying his little daydream, imagining Aaron in various items, when the cafe door opened & the man himself came in.  
Aaron saw Robert straight away and their eyes met. 'Hi' Aaron said. 'Hi' Robert replied. They were both hesitant, unsure of how to behave with each other.  
'No baby with you?' Aaron asked. 'No', Robert said, 'Rebecca's taken him away for the weekend to see some relatives.' Aaron nodded and Robert wondered whether that was a flicker of relief he saw in Aaron's eyes. He decided to risk an invitation: 'Fancy a coffee?' He spoke as casually as he could but his heart was pounding as Aaron looked reluctant. 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes', he prayed inwardly.  
Aaron seemed to relent. 'Go on then', he said, and sat down in the seat opposite Robert.  
Robert couldn't help but grin broadly as he went up to the counter to order for them both.  
He brought the 2 coffees to their table and sat down. 'So what are you up to?' Aaron asked. 'Working?' He nodded towards the laptop. 'Nah Robert said, folding it shut quickly, 'just mucking about online, doing a bit of Christmas shopping'  
'Ugh, I'm off to the shops in Hotten with Liv later for that. Nightmare. '  
Robert smiled. He knew how much Aaron hated shopping and couldn't imagine him and Liv doing it together. 'How is she?' he asked.  
'Not keen on you', Aaron said bluntly.  
Robert smiled ruefully. 'No I got that loud and clear' he said. 'That message was hammered home when she wished me dead the other day..'  
Aaron looked shocked. 'You what?'  
Shit, Robert hadn't meant to get Liv in trouble. 'It's fine, she was just being a teenager ' he said quickly.  
'No that's out of order. I'll have to have a word about that, it's not on'. Aaron was getting angry.  
'Honestly, it's no big deal' Robert insisted. 'I deserve it, don't I? You don't need to...'  
'No, Robert' Aaron interrupted. 'You don't deserve that. I'll speak to her '.  
Aaron's tone was firm and Robert decided to drop it. He hoped he hadn't made things worse with Liv. He still cherished the idea of the three of them back together as a family one day. They'd been happy together for a short while and Robert couldn't give up on his hope of getting that happiness back. He needed to change the subject quickly. 'What's going on between your Mum and Paddy?', he tried. 'Are they together again?'

Aaron made a face, and told Robert how they'd secretly been dating. As he spoke, Robert half listened while he thought about how good it felt to sit and have a boring conversation with Aaron. It had been so long since they'd just chatted. Robert tried not to stare too intently into Aaron's eyes as they talked about village gossip and what Aaron had been up to. Robert decided to steer clear of mentioning the Whites or Seb at all, as he didn't want to risk making Aaron feel at all uncomfortable.

Twenty minutes later, they'd covered several topics and finished their coffees. 'I'd better get off', Aaron said. 'I'm meeting Liv in a minute...' 

Robert sighed. He didn't want this to end. Sitting with Aaron, sharing news and laughing together - it all felt so natural. He couldn't just let Aaron leave now...

'Aaron', he began. He didn't know what he was going to say, and he felt butterflies in his stomach as he leaned forwards and spoke. 'It was good talking to you'.

Aaron looked down at his feet. 'Yeah.' he mumbled. Robert decided to summon up all his courage and seize the moment. 'I don't suppose you'd come for a drink with me?' he asked nervously. 

Aaron frowned. 'I've just had a drink with you', he said. 

'No, I mean a proper drink.' Robert felt any remains of his confidence ebbing away. 'Like in a pub. Maybe this evening?' He looked away, feeling stupid. 'It's ok, you don't have to, I understand. I just...'

'Yeah, alright'. 

Robert looked at Aaron in surprise. 'Yeah?' he said. Aaron nodded and offered up a tiny smile. Robert's grin was back and spread uncontrollably across his face. 'Great', he said. 'But can we not go to the Woolpack? I could do with not being the subject of gossip for once. I'll go anywhere else you want to go, though...'

'What, even 'the gay place'?' Aaron was smiling properly now, reminding Robert how he used to refer to Bar West when he was a lot less comfortable with his sexuality. Robert smiled back. 'Even the gay place' he replied happily. 'Shall we get a taxi...?'

'No, I'll be in town with Liv anyway, so I'll just hang around for a bit and meet you in the bar.' Aaron said. 

'Great!' Robert beamed. 

Aaron frowned again. 'You know, it's just a drink, right? Nothing more...'

'OK.'

'A drink with a mate.'

'Absolutely.'

'I don't want you reading more into it, Robert.'

'Of course not.'

'As long as that's clear.'

'Crystal.'

Robert was listening to Aaron, but he couldn't help himself, he was over the moon. Even the idea of the two of them sitting chatting over a pint as mates, was more than he'd dared hope for during the last few months. He knew he was looking way too pleased with himself but he couldn't seem to control his facial expression and kept gazing happily at Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes. 'I mean it Robert.' he said. 'It's not a date. We need to take things slowly if we're ever gonna be friends again.'

'Fine. I'll see you there about seven then?'

'See you then.' Aaron stood up and walked out of the cafe, but before he turned his head away, Robert could have sworn he saw the glimmer of a smile beginning on his lips.


	2. In the Bar

Robert got out of the taxi and walked up to Bar West. His heart was pounding in his chest and he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. 'Calm down you idiot' he told himself.

Since leaving the cafe that morning, he'd spent all day thinking about this evening. He'd spent an hour or so in the bathroom, had a good shave, styled his hair with a touch of gel, chosen the aftershave he knew Aaron liked most, then tried on several different outfits. After a long period of frustrating indecision, he finally picked a new light blue shirt and the jeans that were just a little bit tight and showed off his arse, he thought. 

He took a deep breath and walked in to the bar. It wasn't busy as it was quite early, and Robert saw Aaron straight away. He was sitting at the bar, and seemed to be chatting to the barman. God he looked good. He was wearing light grey top and a black hoodie, and his hair was gel-free and fluffy, which meant Robert just wanted to run his fingers through it. He stood and drank in the sight for a few seconds before composing himself and walking over. 

Aaron looked up as Robert approached. 'Hiya' he smiled warmly and Robert melted inside. Now he had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss his beautiful ex. 'Hi', he said instead. 'You been here long?'

'Yeah, I was a bit early', Aaron replied. 'D'you want a drink?' He held up a half empty bottle of lager that he was drinking. 'Yeah, sure' Robert said, perching on a bar stool next to Aaron. 

'Two more of these please, Lee', Aaron said to the barman, who went off to get the drinks. 

'Friend of yours?' Robert asked. 

'I know him a bit, yeah.' Aaron smiled. 'No need to be jealous though Robert'.

'Pff... as if', Robert scoffed, delighted to hear it. 

The beers arrived and Aaron finished off his first bottle. 'Shall we grab a seat over there?' he suggested, nodding towards a corner of the bar where there were some empty tables. 

'Good idea', Robert said, and they went and sat down. 

'So how was the shopping?' Robert asked.

Aaron scowled. 'What d'you think? Liv wanted me to get her some new shoes for school, so we had to traipse round from one crowded shoe shop to another, looking for the exact right thing that she wanted, then try a load of them on until we found the right pair. It took forever for her to make a bloody decision. Honestly, I can't think of anything more boring. Then she went and met some mates and I escaped to a newsagents, got a car magazine and went to a cafe.'

'Sounds about right', Robert smirked. 'Poor Liv, it's a nightmare going shopping with you. You're so impatient and desperate to get out of every shop, it's her I feel sorry for.'

'Yeah, well that's because you're twice as bad as she is'. Aaron's expression turned serious. 'And I spoke to Liv about what she said to you the other day. It won't happen again'.

Robert nodded but said nothing. He didn't want to talk about that now. Aaron seemed to realise this and changed the subject. 'So how's the whole Dad thing going?' he asked.

Robert had been trying to avoid this topic too. 'Yeah, er.... it's good.' he stuttered. 'Seb's great, and I'm sure I'm doing a lot of stuff wrong, but I'm trying, you know? I see him as much as they let me.' Aaron nodded, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. Robert wanted to hug him.

'I'm sorry.' Robert said. 'I know it must be hard for you, seeing us round the village..' His voice trailed off, and there was silence between them for a moment.

Eventually Aaron spoke again. 'You've got no idea Robert.' he said. 'Whenever I bump into you, that baby's nearly always with you. I know I told you to step up and be a Dad, and I'm so glad you're doing that, but...' he looked away and sighed. 'It's just a constant reminder of what you did with Rebecca.' 

Robert hated seeing Aaron look so upset. 'I know,' he said. 'And I'm so sorry. I did a terrible thing and obviously, I wouldn't be without Seb now... but I'll always regret hurting you.'

Aaron wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. 'I knew you'd be a great Dad, and you are being. I'm proud of you for that, Robert.' 

Robert felt a wave of love and gratitude. 'Really?' he asked quietly. 

'Yeah, really', Aaron replied. 'I just wish we could have done it together.'

Robert looked down and felt the familiar shame creep over him again. 'Me too.' he said. 'I'm so sorry...'

Aaron smiled ruefully. 'I know you are, stop saying that. If I had a pound for every time you've said sorry I'd be nearly as rich as you...'

Robert tried to smile, but the guilt was overwhelming. 'If I could change things... if I could go back in time...'

'I know'. Aaron said. 'But you can't. So we have to make the best of it. Another beer?'

'I'll get them.' Robert stood up and went to the bar. He hadn't wanted to talk about Seb with Aaron, but he supposed it was inevitable. He'd hoped they could have fun together and enjoy each other's company as they had that morning, but instead they were re-opening old wounds, it seemed. Robert wanted to see Aaron's smile and make him laugh again, not watch him wipe tears from his eyes.

He brought the beers back to the table and sat down again. 'You're looking good, by the way', he tried. 'Have you had your hair cut? You know I prefer it like that, without so much gel in.'

Aaron looked sceptical. 'Er, are you flirting with me?', he grinned.

Robert pretended to be horrified. 'Who, me? Flirting? Don't be ridiculous.'

Aaron chuckled. 'You can't help yourself, can you?' They smiled at each other for a moment, then Aaron asked, 'Is that a new shirt?'

Robert couldn't believe how happy it made him that Aaron had noticed. 'Yep.' he grinned. 

'Don't you think you've got enough blue shirts?'

'Nope.'

Aaron bit his bottom lip. 'Well... I suppose it is a good colour on you...' 

Robert leaned forwards. 'Now who's flirting?' he said softly. His heart seemed to stop beating as Aaron leaned in too. To Robert's amazement, Aaron put a hand on Robert's thigh.

'These jeans are too tight,' he said. 'It's actually quite rude when you turn around.'

'Just the effect I was going for', Robert replied, smugly. He didn't dare move any closer to Aaron, he felt as though they were balancing on a tightrope at a great height and if he said or did the wrong thing, they'd both go tumbling down.

He felt a lurch of disappointment as Aaron leaned away and sat back in his chair. Aaron looked as though he was composing a thought in his head, so Robert stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

Aaron glanced at the wedding ring still on Robert's finger. 'Did you ever think about taking it off?' He asked. 'Never.' Robert answered without hesitation. Removing the ring would have meant he'd given up, and he hadn't got close to giving up.   
'What did you do with mine?' Aaron asked.   
Robert reached into his pocket with his fingers and pulled out Aaron's wedding ring. Aaron looked surprised. 'I always keep it with me, Robert explained. 'Every time I get dressed I put it in a pocket. Even in my tight jeans.'   
Aaron smiled briefly, then looked serious again. 'You know you said a while ago that you'd never stop caring about me... did you mean that?'

Robert swallowed. He wondered how Aaron could possibly doubt his love, when for Robert, it was so ever-present and consuming.  
'If you're asking whether I still love you, the answer's yes. If you're asking whether I'm still in love with you, the answer's yes. If you're asking whether I want us to be together, the answer's yes.'

Aaron inhaled sharply and blinked. 'Jesus Christ, Robert...' he breathed. Robert was worried. What had he said wrong? He was only being honest about his feelings. Aaron shook his head; 'I had every intention of meeting you tonight for a friendly drink, and I was determined it wouldn't go any further than that. Then you sit there with your gorgeous smile and your perfect arse... your beautiful, handsome face and then you say things like that and...' 

Aaron leaned over and put his hands either side of Robert's face, and pulled him into a soft kiss. Robert's stomach did a flip as Aaron pressed his lips into Robert's. It was a short, chaste kiss but Robert was overwhelmed. As Aaron pulled his lips back, he moved his hands to Robert's arms and they pressed their foreheads together. Robert couldn't speak, in fact he felt as though he was going to cry. He clung on to Aaron's arms with his hands. 

'You broke my heart, Robert', Aaron whispered. 'I can't go through that again'.

'Aaron I know I let you down, and I don't deserve you...' Robert struggled to get the words out. 'But... I'm rubbish without you. Please give us another chance...'

Aaron exhaled slowly and pulled away from Robert. He looked into his eyes, and Robert knew that look. It was pure lust. Robert grabbed the back of Aaron's head and pulled him close again, pressing his lips into the side of Aaron's neck. He kissed his skin urgently, letting his need take over.

Aaron moaned and gently pushed Robert away. 'Robert', he said 'I'm not promising anything and I don't know what the fuck we're doing... but I want you... God I want you so much...'

Robert gripped Aaron's hair as they kissed passionately now, Aaron's hand moving up Robert's denim-clad thigh. Robert didn't want to think about what was happening, he knew in the back of his mind that their problems were far from over, but he just wanted to lose himself in this moment. For now, he was sitting with the love of his life in the corner of the bar, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. That was about the best outcome he could have hoped for.


End file.
